Dipper Cipher
by cookiebook322
Summary: Mason had a problem and his parents were scared. They sent him away. Bill appeared. Bill needs help. "Is it a deal Pine Tree?" "It's a deal." Prepare for the birth of Dipper Cipher. Lots of BillDipp- first Gravity Falls fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,** **so obviously you know that my entire account is Miraculous based but yet here I am, writing a fanfiction for...**

 **GRAVITY FALLS!**

 **This is story is very rough around the edges and involved a lot of ranting and debating to prepare it for you readers, so I sincerely hope you enjoy!**

########

Mason and Mabel Pines were born into a happy family. Their parents had been happily married 7 years before they decided to have children.

They never expected twins.

Growing up the twins were very different. Mabel was very outgoing and hysterical whereas Mason never seemed to show any emotions.

Tickling him.

Nothing.

Bathing him.

Nothing.

When he was hungry or tired.

Not even a whimper.

This continued until the twin's 7th birthday when Mabel and Mason's parents decided that the best thing for Mason would be to send him to a mental institution.

Mason refused but his parent's got their way.

Mason was sent away immediately and that brings us to the present as Mason sits in his empty room. Not many others lived where Mason now did and Mason hated it. He didn't show emotion, but that wasn't his fault

He was broken but he didn't ask for it. A family was supposed to love and cherish you, accept your flaws but what Mason believed was that parents weren't the best people in your life.

He had a problem and his so called family neglected him because of it.

Even his twin sister...

For the first time ever Mason showed emotion.

He was mad, heartbroken.

He was everything.

Was this what his parents wanted? To see him in tears on the ground to know he was normal.

Mason would never know.

But what happened next Mason never expected.

He lay crying on the floor, sometimes screaming in rage and punching a wall. He refused all the medicine he was offered and turned his nose up at the food that was brought for him. He wasn't hungry.

He eventually fell asleep.

Mason never dreamed, he never had emotions to express at night but when he opened his eyes and found himself in a black void he knew it couldn't have been reality. He had never dreamed before so Mason began to panic.

His parents had ruined him.

He showed emotions now, and after being cooped up for so long they were coming strong.

"Calm down Pine Tree." a voice spoke.

Mason turned around to face behind him and seen a one-eyed triangle floating before him. "W-who are you?" Mason questioned.

The triangle didn't answer as he flew towards the small boy. The triangle brushed the hair away from Mason's fore-head and hummed when he seen the birthmark.

"I wonder why they named you Mason?" the triangle thought out loud.

"BECAUSE IT IS SIMILAR TO MABEL, NOW WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Mason screamed, his face turning red from the outburst.

"How rude of me." the triangle gasped. "Name's Bill Cipher, nice to make your acquaintance."

Mason raised an eyebrow at Bill. "Ok- Bill. Where is this place and what do you want?"

Bill sighed dramatically. "You ask a lot of questions Pine Tree."

Mason sent him a glare.

"Fine!" Bill surrendered, raising his hands. "This is your mind basically, the science behind it would turn your little brain to mush. And as for why I'm here, I want to make a deal."

"A deal?" Mason repeated.

"Yes! A deal!" Bill answered.

"What kind of deal?" Mason asked yet again. This Bill guy definitely wasn't to be trusted.

Bill stopped floating and began pacing the black floor of the void, twirling his cane absent-mindedly. "Basically, I take you in under my wing and you help me out."

Mason didn't answer for a minute. This triangle was willing to care for him like the parent he never had, despite his flaw? He liked the idea, but he didn't know anything about the guy he was talking to.

He remembered a talk his parents gave him and his sister about 'Stranger Danger'. The thought of being kidnapped by a strange person frightened the hell out of Mabel but it didn't phase Mason. Now he was having second thoughts.

"What kind of the things do you need help with?" Mason asked. That was hopefully his last question.

"Well, I'm planning on world domination, BUT to enter your realm there is a few things I need. You help me get these things and I take care of you in return. Is it a deal?" Bill asked extending a hand. Blue flames erupted around it, intimidating Mason slightly. All these new emotions were scaring him.

Mason bit his lip as he thought. It sounded fun and if Bill took over the world he could get revenge on his parents.

And his sister.

She was just as bad. They were twins, they were supposed to stick together, have eachother's back.

Yet as men in white coats dragged him away she just watched.

That made up Mason's mind.

The young boy grabbed Bill's hand, sealing the deal. "It's a deal."

Bill smirked, well Mason imagained if he had a mouth he would be smirking. "Wise choice Pine Tree."

############

 **There's chapter 1! Future chapter's will be longer, promise!**

 **Hopefully update weekly, but can't promise that though!**

 **BUY GOLD BYEEEEEE!**

 **Please review, follow and favourite.**

 **~cookiebook322**


	2. Chapter 2

Back again with chapter 2!

###########

"So Pine Tree first things first, you need a new name." Bill proclaimed.

Mason raised an eyebrow confused. They boy was stretched out on a hammock that was floating, attached to nothing. The young boy had discovered his powers in this dimension relatively fast. "What's wrong with Mason?"

Bill laughed. It was a crazy maniac laugh that sent shivers down Mason's spine. He would get used to it, it would just take time. "It ties you to your old life Pine Tree, plus it's boring!"

Mason rolled his eyes, climbing out of the hammock. "Got any other names Dorito?"

Bill glared. "I do not like being compared to food Pine Tree and yes I do have a name."

Mason stood tall, opening his arms. "Go on well, hit me Bill!"

This was the most sarcastic seven year old ever.

"Look at your birth mark kid." Bill explained. Mason obliged, brushing his fringe out of the way. "What does it look like?" The triangle demon asked.

Mason shrugged. "I dunno, I was always told it looked like a constellation, the uh- Big Dipper or something."

Bill patted the young boy in the back. "Well done Pine Tree, you got yourself a new name." At that, Bill flew into the air, multiple fireworks exploding behind him, forming into the constellation. "How do you like the sound of Dipper?"

Mason- Dipper smiled. "I love it."

"That's good DipStick, I'll see you later and remember, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BYE!"

Bill disappeared, leaving Dipper alone. He woke up immediately, a genuine smile on his face.

Maybe, Bill could be the family he never had.

#######

Dipper remained in the institution for many years, refusing treatment yet still getting better. Every night he welcomed sleep and joined his new family, Bill for lessons.

Being around the triangle had awakened all of Dipper's emotions, surprising all the doctors. His sudden recovery worried them hence why he was still there. He didn't mind though.

He had Bill.

It eventually came to Dipper's birthday, his twelfth one to be exact. Dipper and Bill messed around, celebrating the occasion until a doctor woke Dipper up.

"Mr Pines." The doctor began.

Dipper huffed.

The doctor sighed. "Well uh- Mr Pines you are returning home tomorrow, we have decided you are ready. We have heard your sister is missing you a lot."

"Yay." Dipper deadpanned.

The doctor sighed again, patting the preteen on the back before leaving. As soon as they left Dipper fell asleep again, it was becoming very easy to fall asleep quick.

Bill was waiting for him, twirling his cane. "What did they want Dip?" He asked.

"I'm going home tomorrow." Dipper told him, crossing his arms. "To my _family_." Dipper almost spat out the last word.

Bill hummed. "Well it's not all bad Pine Tree. Remember our deal? You can only renew your side out of this place. Also you may be going back to your excuse of a family but I'll still be with you."

"I guess." Dipper mumbled, crossing his arms and staring at his feet.

Bill rubbed his eye, frustrated at trying to persuade the young boy. "Pine Tree, you can't get rid of me. Unless you get insomnia I'm stuck with ya."

Dipper smiled looking up slightly. "Thanks Bill."

"No problemo DipStick."

###########

Mabel was practically bouncing in her seat as the car pulled up to the hospital. Being an only child was hard, especially since she knew she had a twin out there, far far away from her.

Her twelfth birthday was the greatest day of her life, that was the day that as she opened all her birthday presents, alone, her parents told her the news.

Mason was better.

Mason was coming home.

She would see her twin again.

Mabel had been pestering her parents all day to pick up Mason but they retaliated, much to Mabel's annoyance, that there had been too much excitement in one day.

Mabel made sure they left the house the next day at the crack of dawn.

But it was as the small family pulled into the hospital's car park and Mabel's parents got out of the car that Mabel started to panic.

In the past 5 years, not much had changed about Mabel, but Mason was a whole other story. Mason had never shown emotions, that's why he was sent away. Without emotions, Mabel didn't know what her twin's personality even was, but now his emotions had surfaced his personality must have too. What would he be like? Would he hate them?

Would he hate _her_?

Mabel didn't hate her brother at all, but what he thought of her was a different story. He had been sent away while she stayed in the comfort of home.

He had no friends while she thrived.

Surely he would be mad.

Only time would tell.

###########

 **I didn't get much response to the last chapter but I won't let that stop me. I know this plot will be amazing, we just have to kick start the story.**

 **Next chapter:**

 **The Pine's family reunion! That won't be a disaster at all!**

 **Remember REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD BYEEEE!**

 **~cookiebook322**


	3. Chapter 3

I AM BACK ONCE MORE! This chapter won't really affect plot a lot, it's just really building up until they go to Gravity Falls.

##########

He hated them.

One may think Dipper would try to be subtle but he might as well have projected it onto the moon. The entire car journey home he huffed, refusing to converse with his twin who was excitedly chatting away beside him.

She was like an annoying fly and all Dipper wanted to do was swat it.

"Please shut up." He mumbled at various points of the journey through gritted teeth.

"But Mason we haven't seen eachother in like FORVER!" The female twin exclaimed, hurt evident in her voice.

Something in Dipper seemed to snap at the mention of his old name. It was like someone just walking up to you and pulling out your baby hairs or tugging out your teeth one by one.

"My name is not Mason." He snarled.

Mabel's eyes widened at her twin's reaction. "Yeah it is."

Dipper whipped around in his seat and grabbed Mabel's sweater, a bright pink one with a yellow heart, and glared at her. "My name is Dipper. Don't ever call me Mason again."

Mr Pines turned around in his seat, "C'mon son let your sister go."

Dipper grumpily obliged, removing his grip on Mabel who panted heavily. Mason- no- Dipper was never like that. Even when he was an emotionless shell he always seemed to like Mabel. He would never attack her.

Dipper decided to look out the window, it was better than talking to his 'family'. He watched as trees of all shapes and sizes zoomed past the window and Dipper eventually realised, they had moved house.

He shouldn't have been surprised, he had been away for almost 5 years, it was natural they would have moved at least once in that time span.

Dipper just wished they hadn't. It was uncomfortable enough seeing his family for the first time in forever but having to live in a new environment as well. Dipper didn't want to do it.

At least he wasn't alone.

Dipper smiled at the thought of his carer. Bill may be a psychotic, killer demon, but he was the closest thing Dipper had to real family. He had stuck with the boy, being the father figure he always wanted.

Just the thought of Bill helped Dipper sleep, he really needed a familiar face at the moment.

"Bill!" Dipper called out. He spun around, straining his eyes to spot his yellow friend.

"Sup Dip!" A familiar voice replied. "Missing me already?"

Dipper turned to face the holder of the voice and almost cried from happiness. " Bill you don't know how happy I am to see you!"

Bill flew down to Dipper's side laughing. "Happiness! Dip Stick I thought you were incapable of happiness?"

Dipper rolled his eyes at Bill's antics. "You know I'm getting better but I might go insane againif I have to stick around Mabel any longer!"

Bill sighed, twirling his cane absent mindedly. "You'll survive kid, if any thing goes wrong just fall asleep."

Dipper half heartedly laughed. "Really Bill, the best way to get rid of problems is to sleep?"

"You know what I mean Dipper." Bill chastised. "If anything goes wrong just talk to me."

Dipper smiled before enveloping the triangle in a hug. "Thanks for everything." He muttered, mid-hug.

Bill was shocked for a moment but he then returned the hug a genuine smile appearing on his face, even though you can't see it. "No problem."

The hug broke, much to Bill's disappointment and Dipper left leaving Bill alone in the Dreamscape. Bill stared into the black abyss thinking.

Originally Dipper was just a pawn to help him bring about Weirdmagedden, but as time went on, Bill had to admit, he liked the boy a lot.

Like a lot.

He was the son Bill never had, he literally could never have a child.

Maybe, just maybe, he would keep Dipper around.

#########

 **So now Bill is taking a liking to Dipper. Ooooooooooo**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed, it means a lot.**

 **See y'all soon!**

 **~cookiebook322**


	4. Chapter 4

Sup, I was a little reluctant to post this chapter after I got a review from a guest on the previous chapters saying that this story is dull and predictable. Now I am perfectly fine with constructive criticism but if someone just straight up says something like that it really gets to me.

Anyway I wasn't sure what to do in this chapter DARN WRITERS BLOCK so I decided to a really weird little chapter based off the fan made song deCIPHER.

Its my jam please check it out.

So here we go.

########

Bill stared at the young boy as he was dragged from his home and taken away to a hospital for the insane. It wasn't that bad if you asked Bill, there was no shame in being insane.

Yet as Bill watched the young helpless boy he couldn't help but feel like he was important. He closed his eye for a moment, trying to feel the vibes coming from the boy.

They hit Bill like a brick, weakening him for a moment but when the shock passed Bill smirked. This was the Pine Tree. Pine Tree was so vulnerable at the moment and Bill couldn't let the opportunity pass.

"HENCHMANIACS!" The demon screamed, summoning his followers. They arrived in moments, ready to follow out Bill's orders. "I need you to listen to a song I wrote."

Everyone was confused for a moment but nodded anyway.

Bill cleared his throat before summoning a cane and willing music to play.

 _ **Hey kid I know you can hear me,**_  
 _ **Hey kid I know you can see.**_  
 _ **Hey kid things 'bout to get crazy,**_  
 _ **So just sit right there and you listen to me.**_

 _ **I've seen more that you can imagine,**_  
 _ **I've heard things to torture your soul.**_  
 _ **Join me and we'll both get ahead kid,**_  
 _ **Shake my hand and then, we'll both have it all.**_

 _ **Don't let go of this opportunity,**_  
 _ **'Cause there's no guarantee it'll last,**_  
 _ **What say you little pal have we got a deal?**_  
 _ **Haven't got all day so you best think fast.**_

 _ **Side with me kid,**_  
 _ **I'll have your back.**_  
 _ **Count me in when,**_  
 _ **Confidence is all you lack.**_  
 _ **Price is simple,**_  
 _ **Rather sparing.**_  
 _ **Time is slipping.**_  
 _ **Life is choices, let's start living.**_

 _ **You know you've always been different,**_  
 _ **They'll just try to drag you down don't you see.**_  
 _ **It's tough but you've got to be brave,**_  
 _ **They're just dead weight you gotta cut away to be free.**_

 _ **You know that they'll try to deceive you,**_  
 _ **Your hunches were right from the start.**_  
 _ **You don't have to sit and play good boy,**_  
 _ **Take a stand and tear this whole world apart.**_

 _ **Time draws short so you've gotta make up your mind,**_  
 _ **I don't offer these things everyday.**_  
 _ **Little tree how big that you could grow up,**_  
 _ **If you'd just say the word and let you'll me stay.**_

 _ **Side with me kid,**_  
 _ **I'll have your back.**_  
 _ **Count me in when,**_  
 _ **Confidence is all you lack**_  
 _ **Price is simple,**_  
 _ **Rather sparing.**_  
 _ **Time is slipping,  
Life is choices, let's start living.**_

 _ **Don't let go of this opportunity,  
'Cause there's no guarantee I'll last.  
What say you little pal have we got a deal?.  
Haven't got all day so you best think fast.**_

 _ **Side with me kid,  
I'll have your back.  
Count me in when,  
Confidence is all you lack.  
Price is simple,  
Rather sparing.  
Time is slipping.  
Life is choices, let's start living.**_

Bill finished with a small jump before he slid along the floor, doing jazz hands when he stopped. His hench-maniacs just stared at him in a state of shock.

"You're right." Bill admitted. "I'll just do this del the old fashioned way." he said before vanishing to Mason's dreamscape with a click of his fingers.

"Thank God he never opted to be a musical demon." Pyronica eventually said. Every demon in the room nodded in agreement.

############

That is most likely the weirdest thing I have ever written. Just take a moment to imagine Bill doing this, I need to go bleach my mind.

REMEMBER REALITY IS AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BYEEE!

~cookiebook322


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper looked around his living room.

The once cream coloured walls were now a sickly red.

His once _alive_ family lay dead around him, a bloody knife hanging in his loose grip.

They really had pushed him over the line this time.

They had arrived at the house and Dipper retreated to what he assumed was his bedroom. It was but what he didn't expect was that he had to share it with Mabel. When they were younger they had always shared a room but they were babies, they were older now- practically teenagers, and they were still expected to share a bedroom!

Dipper sighed falling onto his bed and smothering his face in his pillow. He wanted nothing more than sleep, to just be with Bill for a bit. But that was impossible because unlike Dipper, Mabel was a snorer. All night long she released horrible noises, preventing Dipper from getting any sleep whatsoever.

The next morning Mabel skipped down the stairs, energized from her full nights sleep while Dipper trudged after her with bags as big as suitcases under his eyes. It had been years since he hadn't slept properly.

Their parents were awake already, sitting in the living room buttering scones for breakfast.

Mabel ignored the food and ran straight for the tv, turning on some weird 80's cartoon called Dream Boy High.

What made it worse, it was a musical, and Mabel and his parents knew **every. Single. Song.**

They sang all the songs in a horrible pitch and it was driving Dipper insane, that is if he had any sanity left.

After the 14th song, Dipper lost it. It might have been the lack of sleep or maybe they were just too annoying.

Dipper killed them all with a butter knife.

A few minutes after the incident the world entered grey-scale and Bill appeared.

"What?" Dipper asked. "They deserved it."

############

 **Well this story just took an unexpected turn for the worst. I figured that this would eventually happen so I just went with it, this is an AU where Dipper doesn't go to Gravity Falls.**

 **What happens next is Dipper goes to an orphanage where the kids there also piss him off so for nostalgia sake he kills everyone there with a butter knife too, only this time he buttered their faces with their own blood.**

 **He became a serial killer, his trait being he killed with butter knives and buttered people's faces with their own blood. He got the name- The Butterer- which Dipper hated so he killed the guys who called him that.**

 **I hope you enjoyed my story.**

 **And if you haven't already worked it out- HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!**

 **THIS IS NOT CANON TO PLOT.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jeez it's been a looooooooooong time. Sorry for that. But have this longer than average chapter to make up for it.

Also here's a riddle, I'll tell you the answer next chapter but let's see your answers in the reviews:

 _ **You are a bus driver.**_

 _ **At the first stop 40 people get on.**_

 _ **At the second stop 6 people get off and 14 people get on.**_

 _ **At the third stop half the people get off and one third of the people who got off at the second stop get on.**_

 _ **What is the bus driver's name?**_

Can't wait to see your answers!

#####################

Dipper sat in his and Mabel's room sulking. The bedroom itself was perfectly divided in half, one half being bright pink with rainbows, unicorns, discarded sweaters and yarn everywhere. The other half was completely plain, the only thing in it being a un-made bed, a chest of drawers and a wardrobe that was currently empty.

The only clothes Dipper currently owned was a simple shirt and worn out second hand jeans. He definitely needed to go clothes shopping.

"Hey uh- Dipper." Mabel started. "Do you want to go out later and I can introduce you to my friends from school. That way you'll know more than just me when you go back to school." she asked.

Dipper glared at her but silently admitted to himself that it was the wise thing to do. "Yeah sure." he said, standing up and leaving the room, not in the mood to listen to his sister's excited squeals. He walked around the house, nosily poking his head into every room until he found the bathroom.

Dipper walked in and locked the door behind him before standing in the middle of the room. It took a few minutes for him to remember he wasn't in the institution anymore, he didn't need to wait for a doctor to come and remove his clothes for him the wash. He didn't need to be careful where he walked in case a camera caught his privates. He didn't need help anymore, not that he ever did in the first place.

Dipper tugged off his jeans before pulling his shirt over his head, making his already unruly curls even more un-tamed. He walked over to the mirror above the sink and stared at his reflection. It had been years since he had last seen his face and it startled him. It was older looking and a few clumps of acney had worked their way to his forehead and chin. He had longer hair, making it look worse than what it was when he was a toddler. And his eyes. His eyes had changed to most

As a child he had huge round, chocolate brown eyes that were full of life, showing more emotion than possible for the child. They were his best feature, always attracting unwanted attention.

But now...

They were different, narrower, more cat like. The chocolate brown had a yellow tint to it and his pupil's were less round and more skinny, going the full way vertical from the top of his eye right to the bottom. And they looked much wiser. Dipper had learned things and his new found wisdom showed in his eyes.

He may be only 12 but he had learned things most 50 year olds didn't know.

Right before he turned away from the mirror he managed to catch a glimpse of a familiar triangular shadow behind him.

Dipper smiled before climbing into the shower and allowing the warm water to run down his body.

###################

Mabel waited for Dipper to leave the room before letting out a sigh. Being around Ma- Dipper was a lot harder than she remembered. He was more tense and he was different.

It wasn't the brother she remembered.

After a few minutes she heard the shower turn on and she drew the conclusion that Dipper was showering. Mabel stood up and stretched before trudging downstairs. Her mum and dad were sitting at the kitchen table, a plate of biscuits in front of them. They looked up when they heard Mabel enter the room.

"What's wrong sweety?" Mrs Pines asked, when she seen her daughter's unusually glum expression.

Mabel shrugged.

"It's Mason isn't it?" Her dad answered for her.

"Its Dipper now dad." Mabel muttered. "Don't let him hear you call him Mason."

Mrs Pines chuckled. "Honey, it clearly states on his birth certificate that he is Mason Shermy Pines and as his parents we decide what his name is."

"I guess." Mabel mumbled.

Mr Pines frowned. "Mabel honey is there something bothering you?"

Mabel nodded, looking at the floor sadly. "Dipper." She answered simply.

Mrs Pines frowned slightly. "Sweety you wouldn't stop complaining that you want him home and now you want him gone!?"

Mabel violently shook her head, gasping at what her parents believed. "No, I'm so happy that he's home but- but- I don't think he's better."

Mrs Pines chuckled. "Mable the doctors sent him home because he's better. He wouldn't be here if he was still sick."

"No mom, he's not the same! He needs to go back to hospital."

"Mabel, he's better."

"But he's not!" Mabel exclaimed. "He's not the brother I remember."

"That's the point sweety." Mr Pines explained. "He was sick so the doctors made him better. He will be different, just work around it."

"But dad are you not listening!" he talks to himself, he laughs randomly during the night, he- he threatened to hurt me!" Mabel insisted.

Mr Pines frowned. "Mabel you're letting your imagination get out of control."

"NO!" Mabel screamed. "He's not better!"

"Are you talking about me?" Dipper, who recently entered the room, asked. His curly brown hair sat dripping on top of his head and a towel was wrapped around his waist.

Mrs Pines laughed nervously. "Of course not Mason." she told him before reaching into a bag by her seat. She pulled out a few pairs of grey shorts, a couple red t-shirts and a cargo vest. She handed it to an unhappy Dipper.

"That's not my name lady." he growled, taking the clothes and marching upstairs. Mrs Pines gasped at her son's attitude, placing her head in her hands and sobbing lightly.

"Go up to see your brother." Mr Pines instructed, going to comfort his wife. "I heard you were taking him out to meet your friends later." he questioned.

Mabel nodded sadly, trudging up the stairs to her bedroom mumbling a soft, 'I told you so' under her breath.

########################

Mabel and Dipper sat in an uncomfortable awkward silence on a small empty bus on the way to the local mall. Mabel was carrying a small bag with $200 inside, courtesy of their parents. They had been instructed to get Dipper a few things for his room with the money while they were out with Mabel's friends.

"So uh- what have you been up to lately?" Mabel asked her brother, shifting slightly in her seat. Dipper looked at her with an unamused expression on his face.

"You can't be serious?" he deadpanned, looking at his twin bored.

Mabel nervously shook her head. "Well you must have done fun things in hospital." she pointed out.

Dipper chortled. "Yeah like sitting in a room all day, eating, drinking and going to therapy. So fun." he said sarcastically.

Mabel cringed. "Was it really that bad?" she felt bad for her twin. She never realised just how bad being in the mental hospital was. Her firm belief was not doing fun things would drive you crazy yet in a place to cure crazy people they don't do fun things! The idea confused the young preteen.

Suprisingly Dipper shook his head. "No I had one person to talk to." he revealed. Mabel was just about to ask more about this mysterious person until Dipper interrupted, "Is this our stop?" He pointed out the window and Mabel followed his gaze. She nodded, grabbing her bag and exiting the bus followed by her brother, mumbling a small 'thank you' to the bus driver.

Dipper went 5 years of his life with next to no human contact. He was sick, alone and upset.

And Mabel was determined to change that, starting today!

#############

 **Ta daa! Hope the chapter was worth the wait! Only a few chapters to go until the real stuff starts! Please remember to leave a review because it really inspires me to update ASAP and also don't forget the riddle up above! It's pretty fitting since the Mystery Twins ended up on a bus!**

 **I can't express enough though how much reviews mean to me and I don't want to sound pushy but I've been having a really tough time recently, between loosing one of my closest friends and then getting a review on one of my new stories that I stole the plot. Someone maybe has used the AU idea before but I didn't purposefully 'steal' it! Being down in the dumps has really affected my writing motivation but every review brightens my day and inspires me to write!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~cookiebook322**


	7. SORRY

Hey guys! God it's been a while hasn't it. I'm really sorry about that, truly but I just haven't been the best recently. I sorted things out with my friend which was great only to fight with my closest friend, she may as well have been a sister, but hey life is life.

School also. If you don't live in the UK I don't know if you know what GCSE's are but if you do then you know they are insanely important. I'm in the middle of mine currently and will be till mid-next year which sucks! I've been so busy with work and keeping up with my work on Wattpad I didn't have the time to work here and I'm so sorry for that. I logged on to see so many new reviews and favourites and follows and my day instantly brightened, I've had it hard recently. So thank you everyone that followed or favourited or left a comment it means so much to me!

Now the problem at hand, this story. I love Gravity Falls with all my heart but I've fallen out of the fandom in the past year and looking back at this story I'm not happy about the plot direction or anything but please don't worry!

Once I've sorted all my own personal stuff I'm planning to revisit the plot and alter it and get back to posting as soon as I can. Please don't give up on 'Dipper Cipher' just yet give me at most a few months.

I really appreciate it, thank you!

~cookiebook322


End file.
